spartans in the chunnin exams
by Kamakasie
Summary: just like the summary says exept that the spartans are my friend and i with obitoforever as our A.I so read and reveiw rated M for future swearing and sex jokes
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO HELLO AND HELLO THIS IS KAMAKASIE WITH ANOUTHER STORY I FELT LIKE WRITING WITH MY FRIEND JAMES AND OBITO FOREVER**

***OBITO FOREVER WALKS IN HOLDING HAMMER* **

**OF: THAT AND I THREATENED TO USE THIS ON HIM**

**KK: ILL BE GOOD**

**OF: DAM STRAIGHT YOU WILL!**

**KK:WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADU HERES THE STORY! **

Cameron and James were sitting on the couch playing their new favourite game, Halo Reach; it had been a week since the game had first come out so it was pretty exciting to be playing the game.

"HEADSHOT!" yelled James as he, yet again, got the last kill for the team Cameron turned to his friend and said

"how the hell do you do that?"

"skill my friend, skill" the other boy replied he ran his hand through his light brown hair and smiled making his stubble and slight side burns more prominent.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" said the other boy his nearly full grown sideburns sticking out. Both of the fifteen year old boys were staying at Cameron's house for the night and they were pulling a halo reach all-nighter on the Xbox 360. Cameron threw down his controller and slipped onto his spot on the mattress he had dragged out of his room. James flicked off the Xbox and slipped into his sleeping bag on the couch.

Cameron pulled out his Naruto Manga and started reading it when James said "imagine if chief or something where teleported to where-ever it is naruto's from"

"the village hidden in the leaves you mean?" said Cameron correcting him "but yeah I know what you mean it'd be cool"

"yeah" was all the other kid said as he fell asleep

Cameron put his Manga away and fell asleep thing of how cool it would be to be a Spartan in Naruto.

"hey Cameron wake up" said a voice

"leave me alone" grumbled Cameron

"Cameron get up now!" said the voice insistently then he heard a clang and a 'shields recharging'. Cameron bolted upright to see what he never though he would see in his life. A real life Spartan!

"holy shit!" said Cameron

"yeah well look at yourself too!" said a voice from inside the armour

"James?"

"The one and only!" said James posing in his armour he was wearing his normal halo reach custom armour. He had the commander helmet on with the Grenadier chest and Commander Shoulder pads.

Cameron looked down at his chest which had some mesh and a knife on it, he looked at his right hand at the tac-pad now covering it he brought up the option 'armour' on it and looked at what he was wearing he had the ODST helmet with the full attachments and ODST shoulders.

Cameron stood up and looked around where they were standing. They were in a hanger of some sort Cameron looked around seeing an assortment of different vehicles and a door labelled 'armoury' Cameron's first instincts were 'guns, need big guns!' James stood beside Cameron as he looked at the door. Cameron looked at the pad on the front which said

'Password'

"Dammit" said Cameron and started randomly punching in numbers before a note came up saying 'hint, normal password'

"Oh" was all Cameron said punching in the same password he used since he was little

9

2

5

0

And miraculously the door opened for him, James turned to him and said

"How'd you do that?"

"skill my friend, skill"

The doors hissed open and James rushed inside yelling

"Dibs on sniper!" and when Cameron went in behind his friend he had already gotten the sniper rifle strapped to his back and was now waiting with DMR in his hands

"ok you can have them" said Cameron and walked over to another rack and pulled out a shotgun and a Spartan laser "and while your sniping I'll be FIRIN MAH LAZOR!"

The two laughed for a bit till Cameron said

"so where are we?"

"well I checked the scanners but they kept saying 'unidentified area"

"Hold on for a second have you even been outside?"

"Hell no, I don't wanna get jumped by Coveys or worse the flood!"

"god for an awesome gamer you sure are a pussy"

"hey when I have unlimited spawns then we'll talk about heroics"

"pussy"

"asshole"

The two glared from beneath their helmets then burst out laughing.

"well let's see where we ended up" said James as he walked towards the door

"wait I have a better idea" Cameron said sprinting off around a corner, all james could hear was a low rumbling sound then Cameron sped around the corner in the best vehicle in Halo

The gauss warthog. James ran over to the door controls and flipped them on the doors started to rumble open. Cameron jumped out of the driver's seat and ran into the armoury yelling

"we nearly forgot something!" he ran back in holding to Energy swords in there 'off' mode James grabbed one and stuck it too his side and said

"Okay, are we moving out now?"

"Hell yeah!"

The two of them entered the warthog as the doors finally raised all the way. James yelled out

"Times up let's do this!" the two then yelled out in load voices

"LEEEERROOOOOOY JJEEEENNKINS"

Cameron floored the gas pedal and the two sped out of the hanger

James fired off a few rounds into the air and yelled

"DAKKA DAKKA!" they were suddenly stopped by a man wearing a mask and an ANBU uniform, and by stopped I mean he stood in front of the warthog and hoped it wouldn't crush him

"Halt!" the ANBU yelled "who are you?"

Cameron recognised the Uniform Immediately and notified James

"Their ANBU black ops! The Naruto verses elite Ninja's"

"seriously?"

"yeah"

While the two of them were having their conversation the ANBU was getting a little annoyed he threw a Kunai at James which bounced off. he pointed the gauss cannon at the ANBU who was starting to feel very nervous

"I was having a polite conversation you asshole"

"James let me handle this" Cameron said from behind the wheel "I am sorry for the mistake but we are here for the Chunnin exams" he prayed that the ANBU would believe him

"what village?" asked the ANBU

"the village hidden in the steel" said Cameron. James came on the intercom

"_the village hidden in the steel?"_

"_hey best I could come up with"_

The ANBU looked at the two and said

"Well I have a few questions first" said the ANBU "first where is your third teammate?"

"Right here" said a female voice and a hologram was projected out of James' helmet camera of a teenage girl with numbers scrolling up and down her body "my name's Shelly"

"_shelly-chan? That you as in obito forever!"_

"_yep this is the second time I was teleported here wait how do you know me?"_

"_I'm Kamikasie!"_

"_Oh my god really!" _the A.I girl squealed before saying

"_so any idea why I'm a glowie person?"_

"_seems your an A.I"_

"_a what what now?"_

"_later"_

"right" the ANBU was saying, a little shaken up "and where is this village hidden in the steel I have never heard of it"

"its relatively new" said Cameron "and as for where it is well its hidden as per the name"

"we specialize in armour and new technologies" finished James

"and is that your symbol?" asked the ANBU pointing to the fire group phoenix symbol on their shoulders (look it up on but for those to lazy it's an outline of a phoenix on top of the outline of a circle with drips on the bottom)

"yes" said Cameron quickly "the phoenix represents our rebirth from a savage people to a unified village and the dripping circle is the steel we forge"

"_Good save man"_ said James over the intercom

"_I know and now we get to be In the Chunnin exams!"_ Cameron said with excitement

"Ok go on through" the ANBU said "just try not to hit anyone with your carriage okay?"

"right" they both chorused

"and you guys better hurry the exams start tomorrow" the ANBU said and jumped out of the way

"pedal to the metal?" asked Cameron

"yep" said James grinning

Cameron slammed his foot onto the gas and the warthog's wheels spun as it drove towards the way Cameron assumed the village was.

"do you know where your going?" asked James worriedly he knew his friend didn't have the best sense of direction

"I'm following a map" replied Cameron "how can I not? And failing that there's a waypoint marker on the HUD, see?"

"well if your sure" said James "hey Cameron"

"yeah" do you reackon we have armour abilities?" James questioned

"I can answer that for you" said Shelly "you have most of the armour abilities in built with the exception of the jet pack because as you will see they are over here" and she put to waypoint markers on jetpack under the two seats. Cameron was silent before he said

"I though you said you never played halo?"

"oh I don't" said shelly "and for some reason I know about all this stuff its really cool, for instance did you know that James is currently thinking about if having the hots for a hologram is weird or not"

James went a bright red under his helmet

"wait so your in my head?"

"pretty much" said shelly "its pretty dirty in here"

"shut up….anyway how long till we're there?"

"half an hour unless you wanna use jetpacks" said Shelly

"oh cool, wanna enter the village in style then?" asked James

"you mean dynamic entry?" asked Cameron excitement in his voice

"fine" said James "just pull over somewhere"

"what about thieves?" asked Cameron "they could take the car"

"they wont touch it" said Shelly "it'll put three thousand volts of electricity through their bodies"

"no we can't try it James" Cameron said before James could speak he pulled over and parked the car behind a tree and put a load of branches and stuff so it would hide it, Cameron looked at his work proudly before James said

"Shouldn't we have taken the jet packs BEFORE we covered it up?"

"…..shut up" Cameron Replied

The two spent the next hour getting the gear out of the car and re-covering it up

"How much fuel we got in the packs Sam" asked James testing it out a little

"hm anomaly it seems the fuel won't run out" the A.I said confused

"Unlimited jet packs? Sounds good to me" said James and took off boosting Cameron followed suite and they were soon at the village.

The two gaurds heard a strange whooshing noise before a metallic voice called out one of Might guys favourite lines

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" two armoured beings dropped out of the sky and landed on the pavement with a loud crack the two guards jumped back in surprise before one of the two said

"oh hi my names James Bretag and that's Cameron Crook, we're here for the Chunnin exams"

"uh" one of the guards replied "well go on through just don't cause any trouble okay?"

"We won't" the two chorused together

As the two were walking away they rounded a corner to see a teenager in a black jumpsuit and a girl with sandy blonde hair and a large fan on her back the guy in the black jumpsuit had a weird package on his back that was wrapped in bandages. The boy was currently holding a small boy up. James was about to rush in and pound the guy when Cameron had a better idea

"James go hit on the girl I'll get the kid" Cameron looked at his Tac-Pad before pressing some buttons and going on the intercom and saying

"Active camouflage ftw!"

James grinned under his helmet before taking it off and swaggered up to the girl and said

"Hey good lookin, how you doin?" the girl blushed a bright red and the guy holding the kid swivelled his head to look at the stranger before saying

"Hey are you hitting on my sister!"

"Were you going to hurt the kid?" James replied staring down at the guy

"_Huh seems I'm taller cause I'm in my Spartan suit"_ he mused to himself

"What! No I was just talking to him!" the kid said angrily

"And I was 'just talking' to your sister" said James flatly before they suddenly realised that the kid was floating in mid-air. Cameron, who was still in camouflage, whispered into the kids ear

"listen just say what I say and you'll be fine" the kid nodded and repeated what he said

"how dare you hurt the grandson of the third Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi! You should be punished for your insolence!" all of a sudden Cameron Flared his Shield's

"meet my guardian the invisible death!" the kid was put back on the ground as Cameron activated his energy sword the air shimmered and all everyone could see was a glowing sword.

"**WHO DARES ATTACK MY MASTER!" **Cameron said through a voice changer **"I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND HANG YOU UPSIDE-DOWN FROM A TREE WITHOUT YOUR SKIN!" **

"i-i-im sorry" said the boy backing off "I didn't know he was the Hokage's Grandson!"

"**SO IF HE WASN'T YOU WOULD HAVE STILL DONE IT!" **said Cameron in his changed voice

"Yes I mean no I mean…" he trailed off as he heard James laugh and say

"Okay Cameron you can stop no I think emo kid in the trees wants to talk to us"

"aw I was having fun!" said Cameron coming out of active camouflage and disengaging his sword

Konohamaru was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off and even the guys sister was giggling a little

"wait which Emo wants to talk to me?" Cameron asked "redhead or duckbutt?"

"what?" asked James

"hairstyle" said Cameron "is he a redhead or does he have hair that looks like a ducks rear end?"

"oh duck butt" James said

"sasuke" Shelly spat

Said boy jumped down from a tree as a blonde haired shinobi raced around the corner.

"wow he's pretty dam short" said James while putting his helmet back on

"James lets go" he said over the private intercom "sasuke's just gonna want the armour and Naruto is gonna challenge us to a fight"

"but I wanna see gaara" said shelly joining in the conversation

"you mean the emo dude that controls sand?" said James

"HE'S NOT EMO! He's just a little quite" said shelly sending a jolt of electricity down James' body causing him to jump

"for such a pretty girl you sure have a temper" said James

"he tries to kill people to 'prove his existence'" said Cameron "anyway that's not the point let's just go you'll meet gaara soon enough we're entering the exams"

"It starts tomorrow so we need to find accommodations for the duration of the exams" Cameron said in a serous manner

"you sounded so much less uptight on " grumbled Shelly but she couldn't deny his logic in the matter.

**KAMAKASIE: WELL THAT WENT WELL**

**JAMES: I'LL SAY**

**OBITO FOREVER: HOW COME I BARELY MADE AN APPEARANCE!**

**KK: CAUSE I HAD TO ADD YOU IN RIGHT AT THE END **

**JAMES: SO WHOS THE CHICK I WAS TALKING TO?**

**OF: IS HE FOR SEROUS?**

**KK: SADLY YES HE ONLY PLAYS HALO ALL DAY AND MAKES LEGO GUNS….**

**OF…..**

**JAMES:…SHUTUP**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO HOW ARE MY FAVOURITE READERS? THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY STORY OF MY FRIENDS AND I IN NARUTO **

**OBITOFOREVER: AM I GUNNA MAKE MORE OF AN APPEARANCE NOW!**

**KK: YES NOW YOU CAN NOW PUT DOWN THE GUN AND…**

**OF:AWW WHY *lowers overly large gun***

**KK: BECAUSE I CANT WRITE WITH IT POINTD AT MY FACE**

**OF: FINE *PUTS GUN AWAY* BETTER NOW?**

**KK: YES THANK YOU, LETS START THE STORY!**

Cameron and James walked into the two person apartment Cameron complained about having to use money he had saved up on this. Shelly had found out she could control James' armour as she was an A.I and was now having fun with this new found skill

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" she was saying while making James punch himself

"Why are you doing this!" he shouted between punches

"Cause you were thinking dirty thoughts!" she replied

Cameron was simply sitting on the couch trying to figure out how to get the armour off so he could take a shower, he was having trouble with the chest piece at the current moment and was now on the floor trying to pry the armour off when shelly (still making James punch himself) said

"You know there's a switch inside your suit for that"

Cameron stopped waging war on his armour for a moment before finding the switch and flicking it

"hehe thanks" Cameron looked down and said "wow check it out, I'm buff!" and turned around and showed the two James looked and said "awesome" while Shelly got a secret nosebleed in her little 'hologram body'

"well the exams are tomorrow" said James "so are you guys gonna tell me what they include?"

"well first exam I a written test" said Cameron sitting up on the couch while James sat next to him shelly made James put his helmet face them so she could activate her hologram

"but the real reasoning behind it is information gathering" Shelly said

"There are chunnins placed around the room and if you get caught cheating then you and your team are disqualified" Cameron said then smiled "I have a plan James" the two put their heads together and started talking as shelly said

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this" she grumbled and listened in

DAY OF THE EXAMS!

Cameron walked through the doors with James besides him and walked up the stairs there was a small crowd gathered around a door with two boys standing there stopping people getting in james turned to Cameron and said

"that's not right this is the second floor yet that says 303"

"I know they put a genjutsu up just don't notify the less people we have to fight the less the better"

Right on cue team seven walked around the corner and sasuke being the 'Elite Uchiha' he was had to show off and waltzed right up to them and was about to tell them how foolish they were when an invisible hand suddenly clamped over his mouth and before he could say anything a wisper was heard

"dont even think about telling everyone, this was set up for a reason!" the voice hissed "just tell your team and go don't bother with this egotistical shit" he felt the pressure on his mouth go nd turned to Naruto and Sakura and said

"they're using a genjutsu lets go before anyone else realises" the two other temamates nodded and kept walking as the Spartan watched in active camopflage

"why'd you help them?" said shelly to Cameron

"I wanted to skip the whole 'Naruto blows the cover' thing"

"I guess so but when do we get to see Gaara?" she replied

"when we get to the next room" Cameron said "okay James when we get in there act menacing and try to project that okay? We want to intimidate them as much as possible"

"why?"

"you'll see in a second" Cameron replied as they pushed through the doors. James was suddenly hit a massive wave of killer intent, Cameron started giving off his own Killer intent James joined him and gave off his own, the entire room started too looks towards them and were hit back with a wave off killer intent above anything anyone had ever felt. Shelly commented

"you two must have a lot of built up rage"

"you have no idea" said Cameron

"can I ask why?"

"it's a long story" said james

"we got time" said shelly "and If I'm gonna be on your team I gotta know"

"Private channel okay?" said Cameron. The three of them switched to a private channel

"_okay so whats up with you two" said shelly_

"_well we'll start with James" said Cameron "James?"_

"_well I was born with type 1 diabetes. Which means i have to check the sugar content in all the food I eat, I have to give myself a shot of insulin after most to all my meals, if I do too much I die, I use too little I die. Now I got over that a while ago however in high school every girl I would go out with would date me for a week then cheat on me for another guy and it got very annoying over a while, not to mention the constant bulliying when I was young. I mean its okays i guess  
>but the blood tests every 2 hours including night time really get on my nerve. I now it doesnt have to this hard. but its my 4th year and it will get better. " james said getting darker by the second " 'kay cameron, your turn"<em>

"_right well since I was born I have had lots of allergies I have also had very bad reactions to exma my whole body would itch sometimes for days on end, everyone thought I had some sort of desiese and would constantly run away and tease me it was very disheartening, not to mention I had the biggest dick heads for classmates. I was bullied for nearly everything I did till year 6nwhen I found out I needed surgery on my knees which didn't help the bullying at all so yeah while we haven't had the hardest life they still didn't go as well as we had wanted"_

"_wow but still compared to these guys…" shelly said_

"_yeah I know these guys are all sob stories to the extreme" said Cameron "anyway lets just forget about it, the first exam is starting"_

Shelly put her hologram out and they made there way to there respective seats however as shelly was walking towards her seat kankuro thought she had a nice rear end and tried to cop a feel however as he was about to get the prize his hand passed straight through her. She turned around and looked down at Kankuro who smiled sheepishly, Shelly yelled out, an evil plan forming in her head. She pointed at Cameron and yelled

"Hey! only he's allowed to do that!" Cameron stumbled and face planted on the ground. James roared with laughter at his friend and sat down. Cameron grumbled and sat at his seat next to Naruto and Hinata Cameron looked at his test paper and chuckled at the plan the boys had formed the proctor stood at the front of the room and shouted

"BEGIN"

The test began and shelly went to pick up the pencil only to find that her hand passed right through the pencil she was attempting to pick up, so she tried again this time passing right through the table and pencil, this went on for five minutes before she threw up her hands and screamed

"What the hell!" everyone was looking at her "stupid glowie body!" Cameron nodded as Naruto was struggling to even answer the first question and activated his hologram and his active camouflage at the same time and stood up as his hologram was still sitting there looking at his paper. Cameron began moving around the room and looked at the different people he noticed the people that had the answers and those who didn't. he calmly walked back to his seat in the exact position of his hologram and deactivated his active camouflage. His hologram flickered which surprised Naruto and Hinata, Cameron simply turned to them and said

"uh, hi?" and Naruto just went back to his work whereas Hinata looked to Naruto, then to Cameron then back to her work, when he had finished Cameron leaned back and started to think. Naruto looked at Hinata and she said

"if you want Naruto I can let you copy my work?" Cameron smirked under his helmet and said

"You know that's not a good idea, the only person your harming is Naruto. If he doesn't learn he can't become Hokage under his own steam" Naruto and Hinata looked at Cameron. Naruto with stars in his eyes and Hinata was looking very guilty.

"he's right Hinata, thanks but no thanks" and decided to try and do the quiz

Meanwhile with James he was sitting next to Temari and chatting her up all the while completing his test quite easily fully aware she was cheating off of him but he didn't really care I mean he got to sit next to a total babe.

"so you come here often?" James asked smiling under his helmet

"no actually these are the chunnin exams so I wouldn't …." She was cut off as the proctor for the first exam said

"okay is everyone ready for the tenth question?"

(a/n if you don't know what goes on here watch the anime cause I'm too lazy to put in the entire speech)

"so we all pass just like that?" said Naruto angrily

Cameron and shelly were thinking however _"three…two…one"_

And just then a black bundle flew through the window and opened to read "anko miterashi konoha's number one kunoichi bachelorette"

_Its just no fun when you know whats gunna happen" _ said shelly over the intercom

" _geeze I know right?"_ Cameron replied

In front of the banner stood a woman who looked to be in her late twenties early thirties, she was just about to berate Ibiki for leaving to many teams when james wolf whistled and called out

"hey baby check out the gun show goin' on over here!" and flexed his muscles through the Spartan suite "boom, boom. Firepower! " he finished flexing his right and left arms

Cameron face palmed and shelly decided to let Anko deal with it. However when anko threw a kunai at james head he simply caught it and looked at it and said

"super reflexes for the win!" with a massive grin on his face

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FINISHED SO OBITO**

OF:**YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS?**

**KK: YOU CAN PUT DOWN THE AXE**

**OF: YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T WORK WITH THE GUN SO ITS EXTRA INSENTIVE**

**KK: IF YOU WANTED TO MAKE ME WORK HARDER YOU SHOULD HAVE OFFERED ME SOMETHING OTHER THAN DEATH**

**OF:OOOOH OK THEN *RIPS OPEN SHIRT IN FRONT OF KAMAKASIE* HOW ABOUT THESE!**

**KK: *NOSEBLEED BACKFLIP*….**

**OF: WELL SEEING AS HOW HE'S NOW UNCONSOIUS ILL SAY CYA FOR HIM**

**SEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	3. Chapter 3

**KK: HEY EVERYONE IM BACK, AND LET ME SAY OBITO, BEST. KO EVER!**

**OF: WHY THANK YOU =D**

**KK: SO YEAH THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN YOU GET A PHYSICAL BODY AT LAST **

**OF: FINALLY!**

**KK: OKAY THEN WITHOU FURTHUR ADU LETS BEGIN THE STORY **

Cameron stood before the forest of death and yawned James was stretching and shelly inside of James' head was desperately trying to keep clean, key word trying.

"alright maggots this is the forrest of death!"

"yawn!" yelled Cameron

Anko glared at the armoured 14 year old and threw a kunai at him Cameron moved to the side and the kunai whizzed past him and she shunshinned behind him and said

"There are things in that forrest that can eat you alive kid"

Cameron stood his ground and said "listen lady I have faced entire armies of enemies and bet them and so have my partnersI've faced an enemy that will take over your mind and body turn it into a freakish nightmare of yourself and then force you to attack your friends and comrades, a few over fed pussy cats aren't gonna stop us" Cameron grabbed the Kuso ninjas tongue as it tried to return the kunai Anko had thrown

The Kuso ninja had a look of surprise but said

"I was returning the Kunai that this lovely ladies Kunai to her"

Cameron lowered his voice so only the Kuso ninja could hear him

"sure thing Mr Snake Sannin"

Everyone else was asking themselves

"who are these guys?"

And one was thinking "how can I get that power for myself?" guess who thought that?

James nodded his head in agreement and said "we've survived more than what you guys would even imagine"

One cloud ninja scoffed "yeah right I had to fight some of Orichimaru's experiments! And I beat them!"

James also scoffed "i was forced to defend my home planet from a horde of aliens the size of the land of fire and I survived"

The same cloud ninja said "yeah right"

James smirked under his helmet and pulled out his DMR faster than anyone could see and shot a perfect semicircle around the poor gennin

Before anything could get out of hand Anko stepped up and yelled

"ENOUGH!"

The test was described to them and they made there way to get there scroll James opened his steel pocket and slid it inside. James smiled and said

"perfect fit"

Cameron walked up to their allocated gate James stood beside them, Shelly came over the intercom

"_so what's the plan guys?"_

"_walk towards the tower and kill anyone that gets in our way and hope one of them has a scroll we are looking for_" said Cameron shrugging his shoulders and pulled out his shotgun. James pulled out his DMR

"_our motion trackers should make sure we know when we're being followed" _james said reloading his gun and when the gates opened instead of running through they casually walked into the forrest

TWO HOURS IN!

Cameron was getting bored and he let his mind run then he started to sing a song he had heard so many times before

"somethin strange?" he began and James looked at him curiously behind his helmet "in your neighbourhood?"

"who you gonna call?" said shelly picking up on the song

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" yelled James and Cameron at the same time

"something weird and it don't look good" shelly picked up "who you gunna call?"

"Ghost busters!" the two boys sung

"okay new song" said James

"I got one" said Cameron and started singing

"one evening I was there! Down at an English fair!

When I heard a showman shouting underneath the blare"

Cameron sang

"and he said _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in their row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as yer 'ead. Flick of the wrist that's all there is_. That's what the showman said!"

Cameron stopped as he heard a ping from his motion tracker, something was coming, and it was coming fast! James picked it up on his tracker immediately after Cameron, Cameron turned and pulled out his shotgun and said "back to back, now!"

James slammed his back up to Cameron and pulled out his DMR as the same kuso-nin from before AKA Orochimaru's head burst from the tree line and swept past Cameron to try to bite James however his jaw clamped down on the shields and gave him an electric shock. Cameron used this to his advantage by grabbing the Snake sannin's neck and yanked as hard as he could. Orochimaru's body came flying from the trees towards Cameron

Cameron put the majority of is shields into his fist and as soon as Orochimaru was close enough he punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. The added pressure of the shields behind his punch sent orochimaru through three trees and landed with a thud.

Cameron pulled out his Spartan laser and began charging and said to james

"alright get down this is the real one!"

"what do you mean!" yelled james

"he uses a mud-clone to go bite Sasuke therefore continuing the plotline" explained shelly as Cameron fired his laser

The laser burnt through trees and plants alike as it ploughed through them. They heard the explosion and waited for a minute. When nothing came out of the smoke, they moved away more cautious this time.

Cameron and James came to a small clearing with a tree that had a hollow base Cameron said

"This looks strangely familiar"

"Hey this is the place where sakura brings Sasuke so that he can rest then those three sound ninjas attack!" said Shelly

"movement" commented James "if this is a major scene then it'll be her now"

They activated there camouflage and hid as the pink haired Haruno jumped out of the treeline and landed with Sasuke on her back. She went to the three and laid him down in there and then began setting up traps, very obvious ones but traps not the less.

Cameron and James waited and waited they noticed the sound ninjas arrive but waited for Sakura to finish her traps and sit next to Sasuke. When they jumped out to attack Sakura and Sasuke Cameron and James jumped into action, Literally, they de-activated the camouflage then used there evade manoeuvre to barrel roll into the middle of the clearing just as Zaku was about to us his arm sound cannons.

Zaku was surprised when he saw the two Spartans barrel roll into the clearing james stepped on one of the traps that sprung a log to come down towards him. Sakura panicked these guys were going to ruin the trap she had set up however when the log swung down james brought up his arm in a casual manner and let the log hit his fore arm shattering the log and spraying everyone present with splinters of wood. James chuckled and brought out his energy sword as Cameron did the same. Cameron activated his camouflage and laughed in a dark manner. James took out his DMR and looked between the three

"be careful the one that looks like a human mummy can use his armband to use sound to get in peoples ears and screw up there nervous system" said Shelly "the girl uses needles so she will be easy and the other guy has two windpipes in his arms that fire sound"

"got it" said James "right lets do this" Cameron had suck up behind Dosu and said

"Surprise mummy boy!" before stabbing his energy sword straight through the boy making the boys eyes go wide in fear

James shot his DMR at Zaku who took one through the legs and crumpled down clutching his leg. James walked up to him and pulled out a plasma Grenade and said "well lets see how tough you are Mr Zaku!" and forced his mouth open before pressing a button on the grenade and stuffing it down his throat and jumped back. Sakura watched in horror as the sound ninja was engulfed in a blue blaze she could feel the heat from the explosion. James turned his head to Sakura who pulled out a kunai and said

"don't come any closer monster!"

"Monster?" said James "that's a little insulting we're no monsters" he said in a hurt tone

"We're demons" said Cameron coming out of active camouflage still covered in blood, he rummaged through the sound gennins pouch and grabbed the scroll they needed . he turned to Sakura and looked at her

"you do realise we've been watching you for a while now so if we wanted to kill you we would have by now"

Sakura paled but lowered her kunai she was about to speak when they felt a chakra flare, as Sasuke woke up in his cursed seal mode. Cameron sighed and waited for him to try to punch him and he caught the fist and held tight to it before saying to the wide eyed boy.

"you presume we are here to harm your teammate but fortunately we are not so I suggest that you calm down" james put a hand in the bushes and pulled out Naruto before saying

"hey Naruto guess we found you at last"

He looked to Cameron and said

"is what you said true? are you guys hosts?"

Cameron chuckled and took off his helmet one handed still holding Sasuke's fist with the other

"no we are not hosts but our enemys call us 'the demons' because we show no mercy to the unjust"

James took off his helmet and said "you see we're ruthless when we protect our homes we don't let anyone uninvited in"

"can you let go of my arm!" yelled the uchiha snarling

Cameron twisted Sasuke so he was behind him and said

"listen kid learn your place among your betters there is a simple fact in life and that is that I am stronger than you" he pushed the Uchiha away from himself he slammed into a tree making Naruto laugh his ass off

"how about we travel together?" suggested Sakura

"that cause you don't want us to kill you guys pinkie?" asked Shelly snidely from James' armour

"who the hell was that!" shouted Naruto

"shut up baka!" yelled Sakura "we don't want to offend the big guys in armour so they don't kill us!"

She made to hit Naruto. She nearly got him when Cameron's hand shot out of nowhere and caught the fist

"Don't hit him" he said icily with pure venom in his eyes and voice "I don't like when chicks think they can hit guys for no reason"

Naruto had stars in his eyes and said "wow you guys are awesome! When I become Hokage ill start an alliance with the village hidden in the steel"

The two large Spartans chuckled. Cameron said

"tell you what one of our team members needs a body to use, give her one and we'll help you guys throughout the rest of this task"

"DEAL!" yelled Naruto and stuck out his hand. Cameron shook his hand and said

"alright then lets do this"

**KK: *DOES VICTORY DANCE OF ASOMWNESS* ITS NEARLY HOLIDAYS FRO SCHOOL :D I AM SO FRIGGING PHSYIKED I CANT WAIT!  
>OF: THIS MEAN U GUNNA UPDATE FASTER<strong>

**KK: PROBLY NOT, ACTUALLY MEANS I WONT UPDATE FOR AGES**

**OF: *STARTS TO LIFT SHIRT* WEELLLL YOU KNOW THE REWARD **

**KK: ILL GET RIGHT ON IT…..**

**JAMES: GO KAM!**

**KK: YEAH JIMMY BOY**

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KK: WELL LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED **

**OF:HELL YEAH **

**JAMES: PARTY ROCKERS **

**KK/CAMERON: IN THE HOUSE MUTHU FIRE TRUKA NOW SHELLY YOU FINALLY GET A BODY IN THIS CHAPTER AND AT LAST I CAN REAP MY REWARDS =D YEESSSS MY SWEET SWEET REWARDS**

**AND JUST TO LET YOU GUYS ALL KNOW I KNOW HAS A GIRLFRIENDS (sorry all you other ladies)**

**OF/SHELLY: YEAH HES MINE *TACKLE HUGS* SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!**

Naruto was sitting down on the ground concentrating hard; Cameron and James were in front of him lazing about chatting with their helmets off. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting to the side Sakura, rocking backward a forward praying to whatever deity that these armoured behemoths didn't decide to turn on them while Sasuke was trying to figure out a way to get a set of his own armour.

Finally Naruto stood up and said

"Uh guys how am I meant to do this?"

"Told you" said Cameron and James handed him ten dollars

"anyway" continued Cameron, he pulled out an anatomy book that looked quite heavy "if you read up on what a body is made up of you can make one, but it won't have a soul, but we'll provide that okay?"

"I think so" said Naruto

"what about our scroll?" said Sasuke looking at the Spartan

"well like we said we'll help you get that scroll and then when Naruto's done we give the scroll over while Naruto gives us the body, like a saying where we come from quid pro quo" Cameron stood up and pulled on his ODST helmet "alright James let's move out"

James pulled out his knife, looked it over, chucked in the air let it flip a couple of times before catching it and slamming it back in his sheath.

"show off" muttered shelly

"play nice you two" groaned Cameron

"fine" both of the muttered

"now let's go get that extra scroll!" Cameron shouted and jet packed into the forest, James closely followed

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Cameron touched down in a clearing and James touched down next to him

"that was fun" said shelly who had taken control of the jet pack and armour

"n-n-not for m-me!" stuttered James

"didn't I tell you two to play nice?" asked Cameron

"uuumm nope" giggled shelly

It was then (when a hail of needles showered them) that they noticed a group of rain ninjas one of whom had a strange umbrella (from which the needle had come from).

James deployed a bubble shield to protect them while Cameron prepped his lazor just as it was about to fire inside the shield Cameron jumped up out of the shield flared his jet pack and fired the shoulder mounted mac cannon at the poor gennin.

The gennin was joined by his two teammates. They looked at Cameron as he shouted

"IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOOOR!"

The beam shot out of the cannon at him and he tried to block with his chakra infused umbrella james chuckled at the futile attempt as the laser tore through the soft fabric and then the boys flesh

His two team mates looke at each other and one threw the scroll at them and yelled

"here take it but please spare us!"

"that's all we wanted from you" said James who picked up the scroll and started to walk off Cameron however stopped and looked back at the ninja he had just killed and his eyes widened

"Cameron are you coming?" asked james

"wait a second guys this is where gaaras meant to come in" Cameron said

"the two rain ninjas heads whipped around and one of them looked to the other and said

"whos gaara?"

"I am" said a dark voice and sand came up from the ground and crushed the two rain ninjas

"oh my god its gaara!" squealed Shelly

"great fangirl alert" said james before a jolt ran through his body.

Sand suddenly burst from the ground and wrapped up the people present

The two rain gennin were crushed instantly spraying blood all over the area. A boy with dark make-up around his eyes walked out into the clearing james and Camerons armour started flashing red inside the HUD

"pressure rising" comented shelly as garra continued towards them Kankaro and temari walked out behind him

"will you help prove my existence?" said Gaara looking up at them with a manic grin

"how bout NOOO you crazy sand bastard" said James (if you know where that's from you will get a cookie)

"he did not just…" said shelly

"yep he did" replied Cameron

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" yelled Gaara

"james flare shields now!" yelled Cameron who flared his shields turning the surrounding sand to glass

Cameron let himself fall through the glass and felt the glass shatter as he hit the ground he activated camouflage, scraped his guns from the grass and made a break for the trees and saw james do the same

"jet pack back to there position on my mark" said Cameron

"right" said James

"one moment ill make sure gaara doesn't follow us" said Cameron he turned around still in his camouflage and said

"hello mr Subaku" this caused him to widen his eyes "yes we are still here but u just cannot sense us, now if it be in lady lucks wisdom to place us in the final round together then I shall happily promise you the battle of your existence you so greatly desire"

"very well" said the boy "what is to be my adversaries name?"

"my name" said Cameron "is Cameron Ian Stuart Crook remember it for it will be the one who defeats you!"

"we shall see Mr crook, we shall see"

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Naruto had just finished reading the book and had gone into concentration when Sasuke walked up to him

"hey dobe we're gonna get outta here before those steel gennin come back" he tried pulling Naruto to hi feet "come on dobe!

"I cant" Naruto said pulling his arm out of the other boys wrist " I made a promise and I never go back on my promise that's my nindo, my ninja way"

They heard clapping from a distance and saw the Spartan called Cameron walking towards them

"very good Naruto" he said "it is good to see at least some honour is still within the leaf" Cameron glared at Sasuke for the last part

James ambled into the clearing in his own little world when he suddenly spoke up

"how are we going to get shelly into her body?"

"easy we use a seal" said Cameron and pulled out an advanced seals book

"huh I always thought that as all about seals as in the rubber flipper dudes that flop around" james said

"idiot" mumbled shelly

"okay Naruto lets see you create this body" said Cameron hoping to shut the two of them up

"right" he said then performed a number of hand signs and said

"BODY CREATION JUTSU" the body slowly formed up from the ground first being the bones and then the flesh began to create itself around it until lying there was a 15 year old girl with sandy blonde hair, one thing which made the boys present nosebleed was the fact Naruto forgot to give her clothes.

Naruto quickly covered shellys body with her jacket and turned to Cameron wo had finished writing the seal

"okay place this behind her neck with this" he said while pulling out the movement chip out of james armour and into narutos hands

"alright the seals are ox ram boar and finally this" Cameron said holding his hands in the right positions and for the last position he placed his two middle fingers down as he pressed his palms together.

"right" Naruto ran through the seals pressed the written seal onto the back of the girls neck with the seal flashed blue and the ship disappeared into the girls neck but something unexpected happened Naruto called out in shock and a burst of the kyuubis chakra flowed into the girl.

The Kyuubi spoke using Naruto as a voice **"this girl has been blessed by my power she shall have the strength of her companions"** before going silent and Naruto collapsed. Cameron rushed over to him while shellys eyes fluttered open. She looked at her hands and flexed before lifting the jacket Naruto had placed on her and gave one of theample breasts Naruto had supplied a gentle squeeze which caused her to giggle. James started to get a slight nosebleed at the scene when shelly sat up and pulled the jacket on like a cocktail dress.

Her eyes fell on Cameron who was checking Naruto was alive and well. Her smile grewon her face and she jumped on him from behind a squeeled

"CAMERON THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" she found the clasp for his helmet und did it and pashed him dead on the face.

She pulled off and said "that's for getting me a body and the lovely review"

**KK/CAM:ID SAY THAT WENT PRETTY GOOD**

**OF/SHELLY: ILL SAY I FINALLY GOT A BODY AND I MET GAARA!**

**KK/CAMERON: YOUR WELCOME**

**OF/SHELLY: SAY CAMERON *EVIL GLINT IN EYE***

**KK/CAMERON: UUUHM YEES?**

**OF/SHELLY: WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE WHY THE CALL METHE BONDAGE QUEEN?**

**KK/CAM: NOT REALLY….**

**OF/SHELLY: OH WELL ILL SHOW YOU ANYWAY :D *GRABS CAMERON AND DRAGS TO BEDROOM***

**KK/CAM: BUT I DON'T WANNA BE TIED UP D': **

**OF/SHELLY: TOO BAD! UR MY BF NOW SO ULL DO AS I SAY**

**KK/CAMERON: NOOOOOOOOOO*DRAGS HANDS ON FLOOR* WELL TILL I GET OUT OF INTENSIVE THERPY SEE YAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE ITS ME KAMAKAISE AN RIGHT NOW IM IN ALBANY! (LITTLE TOWN IN AUSTRALIA)**

**AND I DID THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!**

**INSPERATION STRUCK ME LIKE THORS HAMMER FROM ABOVE LIKE THE WHIP OF THE EGYPTION SLAVE DRIVERS LIKE THE**

**OF: yak yak yak JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**KK: yes mam'**

**James: hehehe *makes whipping noise***

**KK: … *winces and crawls into ball crying and whimpering* please no more whipping shelly**

**James: is he gonna be alright….. o.o**

**OF/S: meh he'll be fine in a couple days**

To say Cameron was bored was an understatement he had tried climbing up the walls but after he reached the ceiling and the opposite wall he got bored again. They had reached the tower in record time and to say the chunnins already there were surprised was also an understatement, in fact they were in shock and awe as no other team had made it in two days flat!

Naruto had taken to following Cameron and James around like a lost puppy asking them so many questions.

"What's your home village like?" he asked James

"Pretty good actually" the boy said without his helmet on "it's made completely of steel and stone with buildings higher than the eye can see"

Naruto's eyes widened "do you guys have ramen?"

"Not really" said Cameron "we have many other foods though like pizza, apple crumble, steak bacon and cheese pies, roadies and heaps more"

"But no ramen?" asked Naruto with slight tears in his eyes

"I'm pretty sure I saw one place selling it but other than that not really" James said

"So what about you and that girl shelly?" asked Naruto wiggling his eyebrows "she your girlfriend?"

"Yep!" shelly bounded into the room and latched herself around Cameron's neck

"Wow I wish sakura like me as much as shelly likes you" whined Naruto

"Listen to me Naruto" Cameron said "Sakura is not worth your time and effort"

Naruto looked shocked at this

"When has Sakura done anything kind for you without anything in return?" asked Cameron

"Plenty of times!" yelled Naruto

"Name one" asked shelly

"Well" Naruto trailed off

"Exactly" said Cameron, pointing at Naruto "I have seen how she treats you I have for a while now and let me tell you she is definitely not worth your precious time and effort. She is way too self-centred and stuck on the Uchiha brat."

"Clan of copycat cowards" muttered James

The door to the room burst down and standing there was said Uchiha

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled furiously "how dare you call us cowards!"

James stood up and glared at the boy

"You know that the only thing I have ever heard about you and your people is they copy other people's attacks. That's not fighting that's cheating"

"It's not our fault that we are so superior" Sasuke defended

"Superior?" spluttered Cameron "don't make me laugh!"

He stood up and stood next to James in full Spartan armour

"You know you had scroll upon scroll of jutsu's and training guides and a sheltered life" he pointed at Naruto

"He" Cameron continued "had none! He could easily match you and he had nothing he had no family no people to tell him he wasn't doing something right he was completely alone and he could easily kick your ass!"

"Really?" asked Naruto "you think I could?"

"Of course Naruto" said Cameron "you just need guidance"

James glared at Sasuke

"You should leave now or I won't be held responsible for what i will do" muttered James Dangerously.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

The Chunnin was blathering on about something or other about preliminaries as James started to fall asleep in his armour,

"So the first match will be" said the chunnin then pointed to the board that pointed out names

"Shelly Steart who will be fighting Choji Akamichi"

Shelly grinned and turned to Cameron who produced a whip for her

"Give him hell Shelly" Cameron said and turned to walk up to the viewing platforms

"Yeah but don't kill him he looks like a nice enough guy" said James

"Like I would kill Choji" snorted shelly.

Meanwhile at the other end Shikamaru was giving tactical advice to his long-time friend

"She has a whip so try to get close enough to her so she won't be able to use it" he said lazily before walking up to the viewing platform

"Yeah and kick her ass!" screamed Ino from up on the platform

Choji looked at shelly sympathetically and said

"I really don't wanna fight a girl but I guess I have too"

"And I don't wanna fight such a nice guy such as yourself" said Shelly also sympathetically

"No hard feelings no matter the outcome?" asked Choji

"Sure thing choji" Shelly replied

The proctor put up his arms and yelled "BEGIN!"

Choji ran through some hand signs before yelling "human boulder!"

Shelly smiled and said "alright then time to go all out!"

She watched as Choji tripled in size and turned into a human cannon ball and thundered at her.

Cameron and James were casually chatting not even caring about the fight. Ino turned on them and half screeched

"Don't you care about your teammate?

"We do" said James

"But we also know she's much tougher than she looks"

They both looked down at the girl, who was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top with the fire group phoenix symbol on the front (neither of them knew how she had gotten it), as she got her whip ready.

Suddenly Ino had a sinking feeling in her stomach and she called out

"CHOJI LOOK OUT!"

"Too late" muttered James who watched as shelly whip cracked and wrapped around Choji then she sidestepped and using Choji's own force she allowed him to spin her and as he spun shelly lifted him off the ground till he was spinning dangerously close to the viewing platforms.

"Centrifugal force: in simple terms the act of spinning very, very fast adding more and more G-force to the object spinning."

She flexed her wrist and Choji was released and sent flying into one of the walls, as he hit his expansion Jutsu ended and he returned to his normal form. He fell back down and lay there before the proctor called.

"WINNER, SHELLY STEART OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE STEEL!"

Shelly jumped up and down before walking up to a slowly awakening Choji before saying

"No hard feelings?"

"Nah you beat me fair and square" the boy said

"Thanks Choji" shelly said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The next match was Shikamaru vs. a random sound genning who he quickly beat but meanwhile Cameron was messing around with his Tac-Pad until he found something and he showed James

"Hey jimmy" said Cameron using James' nickname

"Yeah?" asked James

"check it out, ITunes!" he said as a list of songs was pulled up, James pulled up his Tac-Pad and soon found the iTunes list as well and was browsing through songs before Cameron said

"Hey James check it out, faggotry at its best"

And pressed play on a song and it blasted out his speakers

"_And I said baby, baby, baby oooooh!"_

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF NOW!" yelled James

Cameron burst out laughing and quickly shut the crappy music off

"Hey I liked that" said Sakura pouting/screeching at Cameron

Shelly stared at her for a moment and Cameron and James looked at each other before muttering at the same time

"Oh shit" they both leapt forward and caught Shelly's arms as she yelled

"DID YOU SAY YOU LIKED THAT PIECE OF SHIT MUSIC!" she struggled against Cameron and James who held her back from murdering the poor girl "LEMME AT HER LEMME AT THE LITTLE BEIBER LOVER!"

**OF: why'd you hold me back I wanna kick her ass!**

**KK: you can't kill her I can't let a main character no matter how much I hate they die**

**James: well said Cameron *makes whipping sound***

**KK: that's it *grabs shelly arm and drags her to bedroom* time for a little revenge**

**OF: I'm not sure whether I'm going to like this or not…**

**KK: oh you will hehehe**

**James: well while they're distracted **

**Rate and review everyones: P**


	6. im sorry

**HI EVERYONE KAMAKASIE HERE THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES AND ITS TO SAY IM SORRY**

**I WONT BE WRITING ANY MORE OF MY STORIES FOR A WHILE AS I HAVE NOT REALLY BEEN FEELING THE LOVE FROM THE COMMUNITY I MEAN I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS THAT READ AND REVEWED MY WORK BUT SCHOOL MY JOB MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHERS ALL ASKING ME TO HELP WITH THEIR STORIES IS GETTING A LOAD ON TOP OF ME. THAT COUPLED WITH THE FACT I DON'T FEEL I HAVE BEEN GETTING ENOUGH FEED BACK ON MY STORIES AND MY POLL AS I THOUGHT I MIGHT SO FROM NOW ON TILL I **

**GARNER ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT WANT TO SEE MORE **

**BECOME INTERESTED AGAIN**

**IT MEANS NO MORE STORIES FOR A WHILE. IM REALLY SORRY TO ALL MY FANS BUT IVE JUST NOT BEEN FEELING THE LOVE **


	7. Chapter 6

**HUZZAH! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE EXILE THAT IS SCHOOL TO BRING YOU ANOUTHER CHAPTER ON MY STORY 'SPARTANS IN CHUNIN EXAMS'! **

**OF: HI EVERYONE **

**JAMES: SUP**

**KK: SO LETS START THIS OFF AND OBITO WHAT HAVE WE LEARNED?**

**OF: *THOUGHTFUL POSE* HMMMM THAT YOU TAKE REVENGE IN A VERY FUN WAY :D**

**KK:…..CLOSE ENOUGH NOW LETS GET THIS STARTED :D**

The proctor called out the next fight

"Sakura Haruno vs Cameron Crook"

Sakura visibly paled while Cameron simply jumped into the arena and stared up at Sakura

"coming?" he asked politely and gestured to the arena

Sakura gulped then said

"ill beat you up so Sasuke-kun will be the best around!" she said cockily and walked into the arena

"whatever you say pinky" muttered Cameron

"begin!" the proctor shouted and as soon as he did Cameron stood there doing nothing at all as Sakura was waiting for him to make the first move. When he didn't she simply through a kunai straight at Camerons face. Cameron simply stood there and let the knife bounce off his shields and fall to the ground. Cameron looked bored as Sakura began to sweat.

Cameron pressed a button on his wrist band and "to be loved" by papa roach began

As it began Cameron Charged forward his fist cocked back and as the chorus began he unloading hell apon the poor Haruno girl.

He kicked the girl into the wall ran straight up to the girl kicked her straight up into the air yelling.

"Turn up the band for some sweet chin music!" (cookie for whoever can guess the origin of this)

then he jumped to her height and by the second chorus he began unloading Hell again delivering punches left right and centre to the girl. he then grabbed the girl and as the fell to the earth Cameron clenched his fist around Haruno's throat so when she fell to earth she hit the earth HARD.

"and the rest" concluded Cameron as the song began to fade "is silence"

Everyone was stunned into silence. Naruto couldn't believe the brutality of the steel boy.

The next match was certainly going to be good as it was James' and he was facing Ino.

James casually walked down to the arena and smiled at his opponent

"hows it goin" he said casually. Ino looked at him cautiously

"don't try to intimidate me buster!" she said angrily

"intimidate you?" scoffed James "intimidation is for people who are unsure of themselves"

Realizing the implications she backed up a little.

The proctor called a start to the match.

Neither person moved.

Ino stared into the cold reflective visor as James stared out of it.

Ino made the first moves running through some handsigns of her families' signature Jutsu. She finished and pointed at the Steel boy James however as Ino slumped down James seemed to flicker and then disappeared.

"a Hologram invisibility switch" Cameron laughed "you clever bastard James I wonder who taught you that one?"

James re appeared behind ino and poked her with his boot

"does this mean I win?" asked James innocently

The next fights went according to cannon but as Hinata was about to face Neji Cameron stared hard at the branch member.

"I want you to see this James so when I get pissed you understand." Muttered Cameron James and he watched Neji brutalize Hinata without mercy , shelly not wanting to see it this close up had already started making her way back to her room.

James and Cameron had to stop themselves from jumping down there and tearing Neji a new hole and when Naruto jumped down they both jumped down to grabbed Naruto and held him back from attacking the Hyuuga branch member.

"I really hate that guy" muttered James

"I know" said Cameron patting his friend on his shoulder

They had just returned from the tower and where sitting in the lounge of there two room apartment

"so wheres shelly gunna sleep" asked James

"shelly will get my room I'll sleep on the couch"

"or" said girl replied "you could sleep WITH me in your room" the two turned around and shelly was standing in a silk dressing gown and a sports bra and tight short shorts.

"james" gulped Cameron

"yes" replied James

"I'll see you in the morning"

"but its 6:00pm?" said James checking his watch however when he looked back the door to Camerons room had already been closed and had a 'do not disturb' sign on it

"lucky bastard" muttered James

**THE NEXT MORNING**

James sat at the breakfast table his eye occasionally twitching and large bags underneath them. He scooped cereal into his move very slowly and deliberately to make sure his shaking hands didn't spill any.

Cameron walked out of his room looking bright and chipper smiling ear to ear and sitting at the table grabbing some cereal and pouring himself a bowl.

"you look like shit man" spoke Cameron

"yeah well hard to sleep with you two going at it across the hall till 1:00 in the morning"

"yeah sorry about that" chuckled Cameron. Just then Shelly skipped out of Camerons room saw him at the table and sat in his lap.

"morning" she said and kissed him

"morning" Cameron replied and kissed her back

"say Cameron" said shelly

"_oh fuck, I know that tone of voice_" thought Cameron

"_his wallets about to get a whoooole lot lighter"_ chuckled james to himself

"yes?" Cameron asked

"I think that if we are going to stay till the chunnin exams are over I think we need more clothes" Shelly said

"uuuuh okay then" Cameron muttered

"whats wrong with what we're wearing" said james half way through chewing

"close your mouth idiot. We're not savages" Cameron said

"not outside the bedroom" shelly giggled quietly

"MOVING ON!" James almost yelled "where are we getting this money from?"

"_oh crap"_ Cameron muttered

"from my amazing and generous boyfriend of course" shelly said "isn't that right?" she added in the tone of vice that said 'say no and you don't get to even touch me for a week'

"y-yes ma'm" stuttered Cameron

Shelly clapped her hands "yay clothes shopping!"

**AT THE KONAHA MALL**

"_she's my girlfriend and I love her. she's my girlfriend and I love her. she's my girlfriend and I love her. she's my girlfriend and I love her. she's my girlfriend and I love her. she's my girlfriend and I love her. she's my girlfriend and I love her"_

Cameron repeated that matra in his head as Shelly stacked pile upon pile of different clothes on top of Cameron.

"oh look at that one it looks so cute" Shelly said picking out a shirt.

"uh shelly are you really gunna buy all of these?" asked Cameron

"of course not silly" Shelly said "I need to try them on first"

"oh good" said Cameron losing more and more will to live

"okay onto the underwear" Shelly said when she was finally finished

At this Cameron perked up a little that.

**UNDERWEAR SECTION**

Cameron stood behind shelly looking over her shoulder and giving 'suggestions'

"no I am not buying a thong Cameron!"

"aww why not?" pouted Cameron

"because I said so now I need to try these on" said shelly

"okay call me when your done" Cameron and went to sit down wishing he had worn the armour to help him carry all these clothes.

"oh no I want your opinion on them" shelly said making Cameron drop the clothes and follow shelly into the stall like a lost puppy.

**THERE ANOUTHER CHAPTER DONE**

**RATE**

**REVIEW**

**HAVE FUN **

**THIS IS KAMAKASIE SIGNING OFF :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**YO KAMAKAISE HERE! I AM BACK FRO ANOUTHER CHAPTER AND LEMME SAY IT IS GONNA BE A GOOD ONE :P**

**OF: WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG?**

**KK: BECAUSE I WAS TAKING OMNIAMALGAM'S ADVICE**

**OF: WHICH PART?**

**KK:THE 'PLOW YOUR LADY FRIEND' PART HEHEHE**

**OF: OH YEAH THAT WAS FUN ;D THANX OMNIAMALGAM **

**JAMES: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST START THE STORY!**

Cameron was walking towards the warthog when james went to sit in the shotgun spot he found shelly was already sitting there

"too slow" she said and stuck her tongue out

"b-b-but I wanna sit in the front" whined james

"might I remind you" Cameron said while sitting in the drivers seat "that the turret is still fully operational?"

"DAKKA DAKKA!"

James ran to the back and found a trailer with a couple crates in it

"uh whats this guys?"

"shellys shopping trip" said Cameron

"by the way how did that go?" asked James

Camerons eyes glazed over and he smiled a stupid little grin.

"hehehe I like that pair" he muttered

"oh it went well" replied shelly for Cameron

"how much?" asked James

"his entire wallet" smiled shelly

"HOW MUCH DID YOU BUY!"

"enough to last" defended shelly "but he insisted in buying a stack of Icha Icha for some reason"

Cameron shook his head once and then said "well we better get back to the base to train"

He floored the gas pedal for the car and sped off into the outskirts of Konoha.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Cameron was sitting in a warthog cleaning his shotgun when he heard a familiar voice

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I DOING HERE?"

"Mitchell!" asked Cameron

"The hell!" replied Mitchell's voice

"It's me Cameron" Cameron replied getting up from the warthog and looking around

"So mind explaining why I'm a car?" asked Mitchell. Cameron suddenly realised where the voice had come from, the car. "And more specifically, WHY THE HELL IS I A WARTHOG!"

"jew-hog" corrected Cameron chuckling

"Slut" grumbled Mitchell "so why am I a car again?"

"To be frank with you….i have no fucking idea"

"Well that's bloody useful" said Mitchell

Shelly and James ran around the corner James yelled "did I hear the Jew!"

"Fuck you" said Mitchell in a very UN impressed way. He suddenly had an idea and swivelled the gun turret around to point at James who froze in his tracks "care to repeat?" he asked

"Jew" said Cameron. Mitchell swivelled the turret to point at the other Spartan and said "what did you say!"

"I said Jew!" yelled Cameron "oh and by the way, it's out of ammo"

"Fuck" grumbled Mitchell to himself "can you at least introduce me to that cute little mongoose over there, I gotta place for my tail pipe if you know what I mean"

"Oh dude not cool, not cools at all!" said James

"Who's this?" said Shelly finally

"Uh you remember Jew boy? For my Uzumaki creed story?"

"Yeah" said shelly

Cameron pointed at Mitchell "Jew boy, meet shelly the crazy bondage queen, Shelly meet Mitchell the Jew boy"

"I'll fuck you with scissors slut!"

"no you wont" replied Cameron

"and whys that?" asked Mitchell

"cause you got no arms" said Cameron smiling

"fuck my life" said teale

**LATER STILL**

Cameron was doing some out of suit push ups when Mitchell rolled around the corner and asked "what are you doing?"

"training" replied Cameron counting up to 100 then rolling over to his back and began sit ups

Shelly was sitting on an ammo crate smiling "he's cute when he's training"

James was standing in a corner laying waste to a punching bag he stopped for a moment "what about me?"

"your both cute but Camerons cuter" replied shelly

"your both my big strong Spartans its just Cameron is my favourite" she said smiling again

Mitchell was watching and then said "why are you guys training?"

"chunnin exams" said shelly simply

"say what now?" asked Mitchell

"well we landed in the Naruto verse as Spartans" began James

"so we did what any sane person would do and entered the chunnin exams" Cameron said

"which are?" asked Mitchell

"oh oh can I explain it" burst out shelly

"go for it" James said before him and Cameron swapped places

Shelly went into the long winded explanation of the Chunnin Exams that Kakashi gave team seven and also an explanation on what happens.

"I think I understand now" said Mitchell from inside his car

"you do?" asked James

"yes these exams are like a giant doom style tournament where they get people to fight to the death in them" Mitchell said in an excited voice

"close as we're ever going to get with him" muttered Cameron.

"So need any help?" asked Mitchell as Cameron started kicking the bag

"how can you help us?" Cameron said "no offence but you're a car bro"

"cue epic montage!" yelled the warthog then all of a sudden music blasted out

Try to be best  
>'Cause you're only a man<br>And a man's gotta learn to take it 

_**Skips too James and Cameron boxing**_

Try to believe  
>Though the going gets rough<br>That you gotta hang tough to make it

_**Shows Shelly doing skipping rope while Cameron sits there watching suddenly the crotch piece on his suit buzzes**_

History repeats itself  
>Try and you'll succeed<p>

Never doubt that you're the one  
>And you can have your dreams!<p>

_** skips to Cameron doging bullets shot from mitchells turret**_

You're the best!  
>Around!<br>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
>You're the Best!<br>Around!  
>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down<br>You're the Best!  
>Around!<br>Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own

_**Shelly is massaging camerons back**_

Fight 'til the end  
>Cause your life will depend<br>On the strength that you have inside you

_**James is doing a series of flips and back flips**_

Ah you gotta be proud  
>starin' out in the cloud<br>When the odds in the game defy you

_**Cameron and james are boxing again Cameron scores a hit on james chin**_

Try your best to win them all  
>and one day time will tell<br>when you're the one that's standing there  
>you'll reach the final bell!<p>

_**James reacts with a high kick to camerons face**_

You're the best!  
>Around!<br>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
>You're the Best!<br>Around!  
>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down<br>You're the Best!  
>Around!<br>Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ho-how-ho-own

_**Shows Mitchell-hog driving through an advanced course**_

INSPIRING GUITAR SOLO

_**Shows shelly kicking a boxing bag across a room**_

You're the best!  
>Around!<br>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
>You're the Best!<br>Around!  
>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down<br>You're the Best!  
>Around!<br>Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own

_**Cameron and james are boxing again and Cameron spear tackles james **_

Fight 'til you drop  
>never stop<br>can't give up  
>Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)<br>you're the best in town (FIGHT!)  
>Listen to that sound<br>A little bit of all you got  
>Can never bring you down<p>

_**Cameron and james are doing a combat simulator with assault rifles**_

You're the best!  
>Around!<br>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
>You're the Best!<br>Around!

_**Shows james Cameron and shelly running up some random stairs**_

**HI EVERYONE AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHNG I WANT TO THANK MITCHELL FOR BEING AN AWESOME FRIEND AND INSPERATION AND SUCH A GOOD SPORT LET ME CLEAR THIS UP THOUGH **

**HE IS NOT A JEW HE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!**

**I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST JEWS ITS JUST A JOKE WE PLAY WITH TEALE AND I WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP.**

**READ AND REVIEW :D**


	9. special message

**HI EVERYONE GUESS WHAT? **

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY :D**

**THAT'S RIGHT YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR IS TURNING 15!**

***OBITO FOREVER/SHELLY WALKS OUT* **

**SHELLY: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAMA-KUN *KISSES CHEEK***

**KAM: NAWW THANKS BABE**

**JAMES: *SLAPS CAMERON ON THE SHOULDER* HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE**

**KAM: *PUNCHES JAMES'S SHOULDER LIGHTLY* THANKS BRO**

***MITCHELL SMACKS THE BACK OF CAMERONS HEAD* **

**MITCH: HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY JACKASS**

**KAM: YEAH I LOVE YOU TOO FUCKHEAD**

***KAM LOOKS AT READERS* THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORIES I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP READING AND LET ME TELL YOU I WIL KEEP WRITING AS LONG AS THERES MY AWESOME FANS THANK YOU.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :D**

**Kamakasie**


	10. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE THIS STORY HAS BEEN STARTED IN MY GEOGRAPHY CLASS SITTING NEXT TO THE ONE!**

**THE ONLY!**

**JEW-HOG**

***MITCHELL SMACKS CAMERON UPSIDE THE HEAD***

**MITCHELL: NO….JUST NO**

**CAMERON: AWWW FINE**

**SHELLY: I LIKE HIM ALREADY**

**CAMERON: FINE BUT JUST MITCHELL IS BORING**

***MITCHELL SMACKS CAMERON AGAIN***

**CAMERON: WTF WA STHAT FOR!**

**MITCHELL:…..FELT LIKE IT…**

***CAMERON PULLS OUT LIGHTSABRE***

**CAMERON: OH IT IS ON…..**

***MITCHELL PULLS OUT LIGHTSABRE***

**MITCHELL: OH YEAH**

***CAMERON AND MITCHELL GET IN A LIGHTSABRE LOCK***

***JAMES JUMPS IN***

***THE THREE GUYS GET IN EPIC THREEWAY FIGHT***

**SHELLY:** **WELL IF THOSE THREE ARE DISTRACTED I'LL SAY IT**

**READE RATE AND REVIEW EVERYONE! :D**

Mitchell had figured out a new power of his, he could jump from vehicle to vehicle and was now speeding around base as a mongoose

"MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT CUNTS!" he shouted speeding around a corner, as he round he saw shelly standing there with her arms crossed looking not impressed.

She stuck out her leg and Mitchell crashed right into her foot. But instead of running her over the entire front of the mongoose crumpled in and around her foot.

"Aw shit, that hurt!" said Mitchell jumping into the next vehicle which happened to be another mongoose.

"Try again and see what happens!" she threatened "I am trying to sleep! Its three o'clock in the bloody morning!"

"Yes mam" gulped Mitchell

Shelly stormed back into her shared room with Cameron and Mitchell was about to go racing off again when James came out and flipped Mitchell onto his back.

"No!" he shouted "no more racing!"

"Oi! Get back here asshole!" Mitchell yelled trying to rock back onto his wheels "well shit" he muttered

**LATER THAT SAME DAY!**

James had come back out at around 6:00am to flip Mitchell back onto his feet. He had promptly started driving around the base again honking his horn as loudly as he could. Cameron walked out and yelled at Mitchell

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP THERE IS A SEXY WOMAN IN MY ROOM AND YOU ARE KILLING THE MOOD!"

"Sorry" muttered Mitchell and drove back into the garage sliding in beside a warthog and a tank. An evil thought ran through his mind and if one could see his face you may just have seen an evil smirk on his face.

**MOMENT LATER**

"JAMES!" yelled Cameron "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET MITCHELL GET INTO A TANK?"

Mitchell rolled around a corner singing.

"We'll be shooting all the bastards when we come!

We'll be shooting all the bastards when we come!

And if we don't hit em'

We'll keep on shootin

We'll be shootin all the bastards when we coooome!"

"Mitchel!" yelled Cameron "get the hell out of the tank NOW!"

"Make me!" yelled Mitchell as he kept rolling only to be stopped by Shelly's foot

"You were saying?" Shelly said angrily "listen here buster, you will get back into the warthog you will stay still and you will not move do you hear me?"

"Yes mam" said Mitchell

"You will not disturb my sleep" shelly growled

"Yes mam" Mitchell replied

"You will not disturb me and Cameron"

"Yes mam"

She removed her foot

"Well?" she asked "what are you waiting for?"

When Mitchell didn't move she yelled "GO!"

The tank sped off in the direction of the garage with a trail of petrol coming out of it. James and Cameron stood jaws gaping watching shelly. Shelly's head whipped around to stare at Cameron and James.

"James, go repair the vehicles that were destroyed" she pointed towards garage "Cameron, you're coming back with me back to bed….now!"

The two saluted and Cameron was dragged back into his room with shelly as James ran into the garage.

Mitchell was sitting in the garage as James was tightening some screws

"Oh yeah right there" Mitchell moaned

"DUDE" James said "NOT COOL!"

"Not my fault you're touching my nuts"

"Fuck this do it yourself" James said storming off

"Aw c'mon man!" what happened to professionalism

James simply gave Mitchell the finger as he walked off.

Cameron was sitting in bed reading an Itcha Itcha when shelly walked in.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" asked shelly

"Itcha itcha paradise" muttered Cameron.

After another couple of minutes Cameron kept flicking the pages before yelling out in frustration and threw it away as shelly was sliding back into bed.

"What's the matter?" she asked sliding next to Cameron and wrapped her arms around his torso. Cameron crossed his arms and huffed.

"There's no pictures in it" he lay down

Shelly raised an eyebrow and looked at him, then remembering who her boyfriend was she shook her head and put her head on his chest. Just lying there listening to the sound of his heart beating relaxed her and Cameron was just content to sit there and with his arms behind his head.

"Hey shelly" asked Cameron

"Mmm?" she replied

"When we get to the chunnin exams I have to face Gaara" Cameron said

"I know" she said "you better not hurt him too badly"

"That's not what I'm worried about" said Cameron "I'm scared he's gonna kill me"

Shelly looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him.

"You'll beat him, I know you will" she reassured.

Cameron relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around shelly

"Thanks" he yawned and closed his eyes "we may as well get a little more sleep in before we have to get back up to head back the Konoha"

Shelly got a small smile on her face and just held herself closer to Cameron.

**WOOOOOOOOSH TIME SKIP AGAIN MUTHA FUCKERS!**

James was hooking up a trailer to the warthog when Cameron walked out holding a pair of gravity hammers and turrets that had been taken off there stands.

Shelly walked out with a box that held all of their weapons and handed it to Cameron to put in the trailer. As soon as Cameron's hand closed around the handle and shelly let go Cameron fell forward onto the suitcase

"Oh be careful" said shelly "it might be heavy for you"

Cameron grunted and heaved the box into the trailer and grunted.

"Let's move we don't have all day" shouted James sitting over the back of the warthog keeping an eye on the trailer

"Yeah I hear you" muttered Cameron Angrily as he sat in the driver's seat.

Shelly hopped in the side and pulled out a book "101 ways to use a whip (sexual and non-sexual)" to read along the way.

"Let's roll Mitchel" Cameron said putting his hands on the wheel and flooring the gas pedal as Mitchell rumbled out the front in a tank.

"Gaara I will beat you and then we get the hell out of here" muttered Cameron to himself and powered forward.

**THAT'S ALL FOR ME FOR NOW AND I HAVE PUT A NEW POLL UP ON MY PROFILE IT IS JUST TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WANTED A PODCAST OR RADIOPLAY VERSION OF UZUMAKI CREED (WHICH I WILL NEED OTHER VOICE ACTORS FOR) BUT BY EXTENSION WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO HEAR THIS STORY AS A PODCAST? IF SO LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT IT**

**KAMAKASIE OUT: D**


	11. chapter 9

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK**

**DID YAH MISS ME?**

**LOL I KNOW YOU DID**

**WELL HVE FUN READING THIS CAUSE I HAD FUN WRITING IT**

Cameron headed there small convoy into the village with three days to spare. Shelly was leaning on Cameron's shoulder and was sleeping and James was sitting on the crate looking up at the sky.

"Bored!" whined James

"Shhh!" hushed Cameron "over the radio"

"_Why?" _James

"_Shelly's sleeping dumbass" _hissed Cameron

"_What's got you so pissy?" _James looked at his friend.

"_You know who I'm facing right?" _ Asked Cameron

"_that emo dude Gaara"_ asked James

"_yeah he's one of the most bloodthirsty killers of this universe" _ Cameron said nervously

"_you're worried?"_ said James _"just kill him and win then" _

"_I can't" _Cameron said with his hand tightening on the wheels _"we're here and I have no idea why not only that but I have no idea if this will affect the timeline at all"_

"_Cameron"_ James muttered _"I know you, what is it really"_

"_did you see what he did!" _ Cameron growled _"I can't get close enough to use my shotgun and I can't use my Spartan laser to kill him because he's a main character"_

Cameron's knuckles where white beneath his gloves

"_I can't knock him out but he can go all out on me!"_

James was silent for a moment.

"_What about my opponent"_ asked James finally taking this seriously?

"_fire mainly but has a lightning based uber-jutsu and he can track you no matter how fast you are, not sure of bullets though" _answered Cameron _"I assume you know about the sound invasion"_

"_the what now" _asked James

Shelly shifted on Cameron's shoulder then slid down into his lap and laid her head there smiling

"_she is gonna have a major neck pain when she wakes up" _ muttered Cameron _"but it's where the village hidden in the sound invades Konoha or at least tries to anyway"_

"_I see and we're gonna stop them?" _asked James

"_No we're gonna fight back when they invade but we don't want to cause alert" _Cameron said

"_guys we're here"_ Mitchell said over the intercoms

Cameron shook Shelly lightly

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty" he said on the speakers "rise and shine we're here"

Shelly's eyes fluttered open lightly and she rubbed her neck lightly

"How long was I asleep for" she asked giving a quick kiss to Cameron's helmet from the side

"about an hour or so" said Cameron while James popped back into the gunners seat of the warthog.

"so are we there yet" she grinned

"actually yes we are" said James pointing to the large village gates which were beginning to get crowded.

Cameron looked at the crowd and honked the horn of the warthog.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT" he yelled as the crowd parted for him and the tank.

"nice" said Mitchell "but you forgot the 'cunts' part"

"that was intentional dumbass" said Cameron rolling his eyes

"I prefer it my way" muttered Mitchell as they stopped outside their apartment complex

"five more days till the final exam so why don't we get settled?" asked James grabbing one of the crates and walking up into the three person apartment.

"what about me?" demanded Mitchell "where am I gonna sleep?"

"outside maybe?" asked Cameron. He grunted for a moment as he felt shelly jump on his back

"hehehe forward slave!" she grinned, Cameron simply rolled his eyes and carried shelly into the apartment on his back then gently lay her down on the couch.

"now go get the boxes slave boy" she said with a flick of her hand

"since when was I a slave?" asked Cameron

"since you got a girlfriend" said James bringing in a crate dropping it off then walking out again.

Shelly nodded her head and said "now go you have work to do!"

While Cameron and James were bringing in crates shelly grabbed a brown bag from one of them and ran straight into Cameron and her's room

Cameron lay on the double bed exhausted from lifting the heavy crates and had taken his armour off opting to just wear a shirt and a pair of shorts. He noticed the bedrooms' bathroom light was on and said

"hey babe think I could grab a shower once you're done in there?"

The door opened slowly and Cameron's eyes widened there standing in the doorway was shelly in an almost see through gown wearing a lacey pair of underwear and bra.

"aw I thought you would want to stay here with me" she slowly strutted up to Cameron swaying her hips the entire way.

"" was all Cameron could say

Shelly slowly pushed Cameron down and crawled on top of him "I knew you were nervous about your fight so I thought to myself 'how can I cheer him up?' and then I came up with this."

Cameron gulped and grinned.

Later that night

Mitchell had shut down most of the unnecessary systems in the tank and had gone into an almost sleep mode when his sensors picked up something jumping towards him. Thinking nothing of it he simply tried to sleep.

Five minutes later his 'sleep' mode was interrupted by something sliding a hand up his tailpipe

"FUCKING RAPE!" shouted Mitchell and swivelled his tank turret around, blaring all the alarm systems, he pointed the turret at a Root Anbu that had been searching for a way into the tank.

Cameron heard the explosion and without thinking ran outside to see a small crater and an anbu standing a way from Mitchell

"You okay Mitch?" asked Cameron

"I would be if you would put some fucking pants on!"

Cameron looked down to see that yes he wasn't, in fact, wearing any pants.

Cameron shrugged and said

"Meh I'll be fine" he then glared at the Anbu "why were you touching my tank good sir?"

"oh I am sorry I did not realise that…" then anbu was cut off as a sniper shot rang out and struck right next to the Anbu

"NEXT ONES GOING THROUGH YOUR BALLS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP NOW AND PISS OFF!"

Cameron looked up to see James shaking one fist and holding his sniper rifle in the other

When Cameron looked back the Anbu had gone walking back inside seeing shelly still sleeping he lay down next to her and attempted to get some sleep.

DAY OF THE EXAMS

Cameron had field stripped his weapons twice and cleaned each individual part and replaced them. Shelly had been practicing with her whip and James had been off in training ground 44 doing god knows what. But eventually the time had come for Cameron to face the music

He was going to have to face Gaara.

Mitchell was to keep the tank and warthog at the apartment a few blocks down from the arena just in case of an emergency.

Cameron stood with Shelly and James all three of them bearing serious faces; they all walked into the Competitors area where Neji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke stood.

Even through the thick walls Cameron could hear the crowd all of them waiting for the respective gladiators to step in the arena and give them the bloodshed they so greatly desired.

They want a bloodbath, well there sure as hell gonna get one

**SO THAT'S ALL FOR NOW ILL GET TO THE FIGHT SCENES LATER BUT I HAVE TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES FOR NOW SO YEAH READ RATE AND REVIEW.**


	12. petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Kamakasie


End file.
